


Heavy Titles

by BadAtUsernames95



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Elements, F/M, Slow Build, eventual smut probably, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtUsernames95/pseuds/BadAtUsernames95
Summary: This is my first attempt at anything like this so I apologise in advance for pretty much everything





	1. Sera's Suggestion

This new found position as a religious figurehead was already beginning to take its toll on Viola Trevelyan. Herald of Andraste. It felt so big, so important, so all consuming. She was beginning to feel guilty every time she even thought of something that wasn’t about the Inquisition or the Rifts, which was why she was trying to avoid Commander Cullen. 

She could tell he’d be a distraction from day one, that face, that voice, even at first glance he had stirred something in her. But her task was one of the utmost importance, lives were at stake and she would not let her wandering eyes put them in any more danger, so she had tried to maintain a healthy distance from him: perfectly pleasant when spoken to but not elongating conversations or actively seeking him out. The one time she’d gone out of her way to speak to him since their arrival Haven, he’d been so charming, so passionate, she couldn’t help but flirt a little. And when he laughed oh… that was a thing of beauty, and she knew that she was at the top of a very slippery slope. So she had erected a wall - professionalism at all times from now on she’d told herself. And that was her position when she went into the tavern to meet with Sera that night.

“Over here” Sera yelled from the corner of the tavern, waving two tankards wildly.

“You didn’t need to get me my drink, I’m a big girl I can do it myself” Viola said with a smile as she sat opposite her friend. They hadn’t known each other long, but she had taken a shining to the elf straight away. Perhaps because their time together made her feel a bit more like herself, and less like someone playing dress up, or maybe it was just because she liked to hang out in the tavern.

“Well I’ve never seen you do it so pppphhhh” she returned, sticking her tongue out and wobbling just enough to make it clear she hadn’t waited for Viola’s arrival to start drinking.

“Well you’ll be seeing it a lot while I try and catch up with you!” Viola laughed before taking a large swig of her drink.

And so began an hour, or two, or three, where they discussed all manner of things, but as the tavern grew louder Sera took the opportunity to talk about their teammates. Eventually the conversation turned to Cullen.

“I hear the barmaids chatting about him, I just don’t get it. So what if he’s all big and muscley and stuff? He only looks big ‘cause he’s so stiff, and he’s only so stiff because he’s never had a good ride!”

“Sera!” Viola exclaimed as she felt her cheeks turn even pinker than the booze had made them.

“What? I bet he hasn’t! I honestly don’t get it”

“Well he isn’t exactly your type is he?”

“Okay yeah but still! He’s like a big knot of sexual frustration and it’s weird. All these templar types are the same, if they just let the templars shag there wouldn’t be any of this templar mage conflicty nonsense” she said, slamming her drink down on the table and attempting a serious expression.

“What are you talking about?” Viola said, looking quizzical.

“They’re not allowed to shag right? So all that energy has to go somewhere, so they store it all up and then take it out on the mages or something. I don’t know”

“I don’t think that’s a Templar rule, I think you just made that up”

“It isn’t?” Sera paused, clearly in deep thought, and then she turned to Viola with a particularly mischievous smile “We need to know, you’ll just have to ask him then won’t you?”

“What??” Viola exclaimed, spraying a mouthful of ale across the table

“You will just have to ask Commander Goody Goody if the Templars can fuck”

“I will do no such thing!” she laughed, her disbelief overpowering her embarrassment, though she could feel the crimson of her cheeks spreading up her ears and down her neck.

“I’ll buy you a pint if you do it?” Sera implored, sitting forward in her chair. Viola shook her head, still laughing at the situation. “Two?” the shaking continued.

“All right, all right. If you do it, I promise never to mention the Commander’s sex life ever again, to you or anyone else.” Viola could see the sincerity in her eyes, she truly meant it. Would it be worth it? To save herself from warmth that spread over all her skin, and force the images in her head back where they wouldn’t distract her... she thought maybe it would be.

“But…” Sera interrupted her thought process “you can’t just ask about all Templars, I want to know about him specifically” the smirk on her face was so cocky it was as if she was reading Viola’s mind.

She needed to regain control, if Sera had sussed how she felt about Cullen then she would be a nightmare to deal with, and if she told anyone else her position as Herald could be compromised. What sort of divine messenger would be consumed by a childish crush when there was so much at stake? She had to end this. 

“Fine. Tomorrow afternoon.” she said assertively, then got up from her seat, downed the last of her drink, and left the tavern without looking back. 

The minute she was gone Sera erupted into giggles “Oh this should be good”.


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise

All morning she had been regretting her deal with Sera. After lunch she had a meeting in the war room but all the way through she kept staring at the map hoping it would swallow her before Sera made her ask. Every now and again she would glance up at him, see the lines on his brow as he concentrated on something Josephine said, and she’d begin to feel the heat in her cheeks before quickly returning her eyes to map. She couldn’t maintain eye contact with him, the map was her safety and she barely looked away from it.

When they left the meeting the chill of the air cooled her down as she headed towards Solas. Solas would talk at her about the fade and she would be able to claim she’d ‘lost track of time’, but before she got there she caught Sera’s eyes as she passed the tavern.

“Go on then, it’s afternoon already”

Viola rolled her eyes in response, and reluctantly headed in Cullen’s direction. She could hear Sera following her, but she was keeping a good distance between them, attempting a level of subtlety that surprised her. Once through the gates she heard Sera stop, clearly having found her ideal viewing location for the upcoming embarrassment. 

And there he was, striding back and forth between the troops, chest pressed out as he surveyed the men. He was truly something to behold, so broad and imposing, but with such a delicate face. Viola couldn’t do it, she couldn’t ask him about sex, this was a terrible idea! She was about to turn and walk away, face the consequences, when he caught her eye and smiled. It was a rare sight, and one that took her breath away briefly. She coughed a little to regain her composure then waved him over

“Could I steal a moment of your time Commander?” she called, attempting a friendly tone, but was it too friendly? She was already panicking, thankfully her years handling nobles meant she had a pretty decent poker face. 

“Of course, how can I help Herald?” he asked striding towards her.

“It has come to my attention that I don’t really know a lot about Templars, and considering our current situation I think it would be beneficial to learn a thing or two. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“Not at all, I’ll try to be as helpful as I can be” he responded, his eyes bright. 

“Well let’s start with an easy one, do Templars do anything besides hunt mages?” she asked before quickly realising that that might have come across as rude. She went to rephrase “I..”

He shook his head with a smile, seemingly knowing what she was going to say and forgiving her poor phrasing.

“Templars protect against the dangers of magic. Before the Order left the Chantry that meant serving in a Circle. They were also tasked with tracking apostates or fighting demons inevitably summoned by the weak or malicious”

“So you lived in a Circle? What was a typical day for a Templar there?” she could feel Sera growing impatient in the distance, but she had to work up to it, make it seem like a natural progression and not the indiscreet desire of a needy woman. 

He laughed, which she felt in her core, “Typical? The last time I was in a Circle was right before it fell apart. Nothing was typical”

“Before that then?”

“Certain rituals require a full guard. A mage’s Harrowing, for instance. I’ve attended a few. Most of the time you merely maintain a presence – on patrol or in the Circle. Ready to respond if needed. Mages pretend to ignore that presence, but they’re watching you just as closely.”

“What does Templar training involve?” she asked. Though this had begun as a ploy she was genuinely interested in his responses, and the comforting tone in his voice dispelled any worries she had about appearing nosey.

“There is weapon and combat training. Even without their abilities, templars are among the best warriors in Thedas. Initiates must also memorize portions of the Chant of Light, study history, and improve their mental focus.”

“Do templars take vows? ‘I swear to the Maker to watch all the mages’ – that sort of thing?” she had asked it without thinking, there was no turning back now. 

She didn’t hear his response due to the blood rushing to her ears, this was it.

“A life of service and sacrifice. Are templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?” she asked, keeping her face straight, fighting desperately not to blush, or laugh, or run away.

“Physical? Why…” he cleared his throat, clearly flustered “Why would you… That’s not expected. Templars can marry – although there are rules about it, and the Order must grant permission… Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it’s, um, not required.” He looked as uncomfortable as she felt, adjusting and re-adjusting his sword repeatedly, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Have you?” she asked, a small smile curling her lips briefly before being buried. 

“Me? I… um… no. I’ve taken no such vows.” he almost stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a slight blush apparent on his chiseled cheeks “Maker’s breath – can we speak of something else?” 

She hadn’t thought of anything else to ask and her mind was blank. “That’s all for now, thank you Commander” she said with smile, hoping it would comfort him in some way.

She turned away, immediately dropping her confident veneer, her face now one of relief, and that’s when she saw Sera beaming at her from the stables. At least this would get her off her back, hopefully. 

That night their discussion kept her awake. But it wasn’t just the embarrassment and fear of their next interaction that stirred her, she couldn’t get his smile out of her head. He had looked so genuinely happy to see her that it upset her to think of how uncomfortable he looked by the end of their discussion. He’d been so willing to help her, answering basic questions with none of the sternness he would have shown the recruits, it bordered on nurturing. And even when flustered, he’d looked so damn cute. How could such a handsome and intimidating man look so cute and vulnerable? 

When sleep finally claimed her, Viola dreamt of his smile, and of actions he had not vowed to give up.

\------------------

 

“Have you?” she had asked. Have you? And she’d smiled a little as she said it, not a friendly smile, not the professional Herald smile she showed most people, but a cheeky smile with a twinkle in her eye, one that he felt in non-professional ways. And then there was the smile as she said goodbye, something different altogether, apologetic and comforting, as if the previous exchange wasn’t something she’d wanted either. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Cullen to waste what precious few hours he had to sleep on thinking of Viola. She was truly beautiful, and she impressed him every day. However usually his thoughts were ones of guilt, of shame for thinking of her like that when she had given him no inclination that he was any different to her than any other soldier in the army. Tonight’s were confusing, he couldn’t stop thinking of her smile. Had she been hitting on him? Or was it mockery? Was she smiling in an attempt to hide laughter? No it couldn’t be, her goodbye smile had been so warm, he did not think her capable of such cruelty. 

When sleep finally claimed him, Cullen dreamt of her smile, and of actions he had not vowed to give up.


End file.
